


Unlikely Matches

by ambie720



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambie720/pseuds/ambie720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> For my dear friend Mercedes, for Christmas. Based on a Glee kink meme prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unlikely Matches

**Author's Note:**

>  For my dear friend Mercedes, for Christmas. Based on a Glee kink meme prompt.

In all honesty, Finn Hudson never thought he’d end up in a relationship with Dave Karofsky. After all of the shit  Azimio and Dave put him through, not to mention everything with Kurt, He figured that they would hate each other forever.

  
But then Prom happened. He got kicked out for putting St. Douchnozzle in his place…over Rachel. And he was there as Dave ran out, looking a mess. He was crying. Not even just slightly, like full out sobs and Finn felt bad. Rachel always told him that he liked being around crying people, because he always tried to make them feel better. 

  
It’s when he got closer that Finn first noticed that this is something really serious. Karofsky was totally gone, punching at the wall and muttering about how dumb he was, how he was a coward… And Finn cautiously stepped up.

  
Dave spun around, like fucking fast, and Finn jumped. He looked surprised that someone was there, and dude was a ninja or something out of those weird Chinese movies, because next thing he knew, he was against the wall and Karofsky was in his face, shouting. Somehow he got the other boy to calm down and they talked.  It all seemed to spill out of the larger boy.. About how he was gay. How he was so sure people finding out would ruin him, and how Finn better not tell a fucking soul or he was dead. Finn felt really bad for him. 

  
Fast forward to tentative plans to hang out, even though he thought everything that Dave took out on Kurt was wrong. And they got along well. Finn couldn’t believe it. No one understood, but that was ok. As long as Karofsky was feeling better. Sometimes though, they had these moments where the air would freeze. And then Dave would glance away or leave the room for a couple minutes looking strange. Finn always felt a little weird, his stomach got all tangled and his face felt hot. He figures out in the future when he talks to Rachel and Kurt that this was his attraction to Dave showing out, but as it happens it just confuses Finn.

  
Until one day, they are sprawled out on the couch playing video games and  somehow end up pushing each other and goofing off. And then he’s on the floor, Dave above him breathing heavy. And then he’s leaning down, kissing Finn, and Finn kisses back. It’s different then a girl, stubble and cologne and heavy weight on top of him but he likes it. 

  
So they end up doing it again. And again, until Finn figures out that he just might be a little gay. And that while Kurt didn’t do it for him, Dave definitely did. He also figures out that he likes when Dave’s hands are on him, fingers pushing inside. It’s kinda awesome. Dave is good at it too, presses on that prostate thingy until he comes, shouting out shit really loud. Dave kinda gets off on it too, pushing at Finn until he’s coming over and over again, all sweaty and sprawled out, hips still pressing down onto Karofsky’s fingers.

  
It ends up with Finn actually caring about Dave. Rachel isn’t even on his mind anymore, or even girls in general. All he can think about is Dave. Wanting him around, smiling goofily when Dave comes over. And as it turns out Dave likes him too.  So after a really long  and uncomfortable talk, they agree to start dating. Finn doesn’t really want to tell everyone, but that’s ok, because neither did Dave. They just want to finish out high school with their reputations still intact.

  
The first time he spends the night over Dave’s when no one was around,  they barely even move from the bed. Dave is totally into cuddling, which Finn never thought would be true, but it’s awesome, because he loves to snuggle with everyone. Eventually he falls asleep, sounds of Dave’s breathing and gunshots and explosions from the movie in to background fuzzily.

  
When he wakes up, it’s slowly, and he feels good. Finn looks around blearily, until he feels Dave’s fingers press inside him harder. He moans and sleepily presses back into the pressure.  This was the best wake up ever. He hears Dave chuckle and nip at his ear, mumbling about how hot it was when Finn got all slutty bottom like. He’s not sure what that means, but whatever. Dave fucks him awake with two fingers, opening him up for a third, other hand smoothly running along his chest. Dude seriously was a ninja or something, because his clothes are all off, and Dave was naked too. How did he sleep through that shit? Doesn’t matter. All that matters is Dave pressed against him and thrusting along his back, the feeling of the other boy’s hands working him open and stroking his cock. Finn moans and thinks of the mailman, not wanting to come so fast, but it was too hard with Dave’s voice in his ear telling him to-

  
“Come… fuck yourself back on me, baby… that’s it.. God so hot. You’re tight, Hudson… Moan so loud for me.”

  
Finn thinks he just might be a bit into the dirty talk, because he’s shooting everywhere, groaning and biting at his lip, feeling Dave come against his skin. 

  
And if Dave wakes him up again like this? Well… Finn would be perfectly fine with that.

  



End file.
